Bloody Tour
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] Tour yang menyenangkan berbalik menjadi menegangkan bagi Jimin. Persembahan khusus untuk Irmasshi.


Annyeong~

FF ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk Irmasshi ^^ hehe

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Jimin tersentak.

Jemarinya langsung terlepas dari pagar balkon dan mengerutkan kening sembari melangkah gamang ke pintu kamarnya. Tepat ketika daun telinganya ditempel erat di daun pintu. Sekali lagi, pemuda bersurai hitam itu terlonjak kaget. Karena suara nyaring sebuah tembakan kembali terdengar membentak jantungnya.

Mahasiswa tingkat satu yang bahkan belum mencuci mukanya itu langsung terjaga sempurna dan bergegas panik membangunkan _roommate_ nya.

"Sunbae!"tegas Jimin dalam bisikan, mengguncang-guncang keras lengan sosok terlelap itu.

"Ck, waeeee?"selimut kemudian menutupi kepala bersurai _platinum._ Pertanda empunya masih benar-benar enggan untuk terbangun.

"Sunbae! Bangun! Yoongi-sunbae!"Jimin memperkuat guncangannya, suaranya yang mulai bergetar membuat si pendengar akhirnya tergerak untuk membuka mata.

"Ck! Ada ap-"

Bibir tipis itu terdiam mendapati wajah tegang seorang Jimin.

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan..."lirih Jimin ketakutan.

"Hha?"

"Serius! Dua kali,"terang Jimin was-was, "sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau itu masih bermimpi ya,"decak Yoongi bersiap kembali bergelung dalam selimut namun tak jadi ketika bising peluru juga tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Ia langsung terduduk dan menatap lekat kedua mata Jimin.

"Benar kan, Sunbae..."getar Jimin semakin ketakutan.

Menyusul pekikan histeris, dobrakan pintu dan teriakan lantang beberapa pria membuat Yoongi bergegas turun dari ranjang, "bereskan tempat tidurmu,"ucapnya tetap tenang sembari cepat-cepat memasukkan koper dan semua barang mereka ke dalam lemari.

"Bereskan tempat tidurmu, ppalli!"ulangnya lebih tegas karena Jimin sempat kebingungan mendengar suruhannya.

Dobrakan pintu semakin jelas terdengar, menandakan hal yang pastinya tak mengenakkan mendekat ke kamar mereka.

Tepat setelah Jimin selesai membereskan tempat tidur, dengan ligat Yoongi menarik lengannya, menyeret langkah mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Sunbae apa- mmph."

"Ssst!"bisik Yoongi menangkup mulut Jimin setelah mendesaknya ke dinding kamar mandi. Ketika itulah pintu kamar mereka didobrak sangat keras, sempat membuat tubuh Jimin langsung gemetar namun kembali tenang setelah Yoongi menatap intens kedua matanya.

"Kosong, Hyung!"

Begitu teriakan yang didengar oleh Yoongi dan Jimin, Jimin yang jadi mengerti kenapa Yoongi membuat kamar mereka rapi seolah-olah tak ada yang menempati. Diikuti suasana hening di kamar mereka dan suara onar di kamar-kamar lainnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yoongi melepas telapak tangannya dari mulut Jimin, hoobaenya itu langsung merosot jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Membungkuk lesu dengan rautnya yang masih memancarkan ketakutan.

Yoongi ikut duduk di samping Jimin, "pembajak sepertinya..."ucapnya pelan.

Jimin menggigit bibir. Jemarinya diremas kuat tanda rasa takutnya tidak membaik sedikutpun. Padahal baru tadi ia menyambut pagi dengan nyamannya. Menghirup udara segar ditemani pemandangan hijau. Dengan antusias akan menjalani hari pertama acara _homestay_ mereka. Dan-

Yoongi menggengam lembut jemari Jimin, "tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja."

-merasa senang sekali dengan hasil pembagian kamar tadi malam. Jimin membalas genggaman Yoongi lebih erat. Sesuatu yang selalu ingin ia lakukan malah terjadi begitu saja dengan kondisi yang seperti sekarang. Miris. Tapi batin Jimin mulai membaik entah kenapa.

Tangan besar Yoongi, Jimin benar-benar ingin digenggam oleh tangan besar itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ketika hati kecilnya memberitahu bahwa Yoongi adalah sosok yang selalu berhasil membuahkan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"A- apa yang kita lalukan sekarang, Sunbae?"

"Shit, aku juga tidak tahu,"gusar Yoongi mengusak kasar rambutnya.

"Taetae..."

"Hm?"

Jimin menenggak ludah susah payah, "Taetae bilang, katanya, salah satu penghuni kamar lantai ini..."

"Salah satu penghuni kamar lantai ini?"

"Dulunya, dulunya-"

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah siap untuk menangis, mengingat ucapan Taehyung yang awalnya ia pikir hanya candaan belaka, lalu sempat menakutinya tapi tetap ia yakini sebagai candaan kini malah jadi benar-benar menakutkan.

"Dulunya apa?"tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Mantan Bos Mafia."

 **-24 jam yang lalu-**

"Jimiiiiiin,"panggil Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda tan itu melirik malas jam tangannya.

"Sebentar, Tae!"pekik Jimin dari dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung mendesah kasar dan memilih beranjak dari sofa, menyeret langkah ke kamar Jimin, "kita akan terlambat, Babo!"kesalnya, "heol! Sudah dari kemarin kau bersiap-siap dan sekarang masih juga memilah-milah baju!? Astaga! Astaga!"

Taehyung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya, "di acara api unggun besok, aku akan mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa Park Jimin tergila-gila dengan Min Yoongi!"

"Ya! Awas kalau kau berani-"

"Sumpah! Aku akan melakukannya Wahai Stalker Min Yoongi!"

"Mwo!?"Jimin jadi benar-benar kesal dan teralih sebentar dari tumpukan baju di atas tempat tidurnya, "siapa yang 'Stalker' heoh! Tuan Mesum Perusak Kepolosan Kookie!"

"Galery handphone, galery komputermu penuh dengan foto Min Yoongi! Siapa yang setiap malam mencium foto-foto itu heoh! Lalu kaos bau keringat itu!"tunjuk Taehyung pada seragam basket yang terpajang di dinding kamar Jimin, "euuuy!"

"Ish!"Jimin kembali memanut-manut cermin seraya tangannya sibuk mencocok-cocokkan pakaian ke tubuh pendeknya, "kau berjanji akan membantuku dengan cara yang halus kan,"gerutunya menggembungkan pipi, "bukan yang se-frontal itu! -yang ini?-"

Taehyung menghela napas, "-yang itu saja- Iya, iya, aku bercanda kok. Nah, makanya, cepat selesaikan acara berdandanmu yang tak perlu itu. Padahal aku yang sebagai orang luar, tapi kenapa justru aku yang mengingatkanmu heoh!"

"Hehe~ Iya, iya. Nah-

Jimin bergegas berganti pakaian, memasukkan asal tumpukan itu ke lemari dan segera meraih ransel hitam dan travelling bagnya.

"Selesai!"

.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja menikmati perjalanan heoh,"desah Taehyung memandangi jendela bus setelah melirik sekilas ke arah sampingnya, "kau saja punya teman di luar klub yang bisa diajak, apalagi dia kan."

"Iya sih..."jawab Jimin lesu, namun pandangan dongkolnya sama sekali belum teralih dari dua sosok di deretan depan, "tapi dia Hoseok lho!"bisiknya kesal, "dia Jung Hoseok, Tae..."

"Iya, iya. Orang yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi."

"Tidak usah diperjelas!"

"Kan masih gosip,"balas Taehyung santai, "nanti aku akan mendekati Hoseok, ketika dia tidak menempel pada Min Yoongi kuharap kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik."

"Yes, Sir! Gamsahamnida!"pekik Jimin terlalu antusias, tanpa sadar ternyata suaranya cukup keras didengar orang lain.

Jadi pemuda pucat yang sejak tadi sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sepermainannya, secara spontan menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum simpul melihat pemuda manis yang terkekeh bersama sahabatnya.

.

"Tae, aku mengajakmu karena kau ahli dalam hal ini kan,"tekan Jimin.

"Yup."

"Hidupku ada ditanganmu, Tae."

"Serahkan padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeee~"

"Sori, aku tak ingin dibantai Kookie."

"Hahaha. Nah! Mereka sudah mulai, perhatikan baik-baik!"

"Sip."

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan, aku sudah sok-sok berbaik hati membantu panitia. Sekarang aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

"Ne."

Taehyung menatap tajam pada gerakan jari dua panitia di ujung sana. Fokus matanya ia maksimalkan dan konsentrasinya penuh untuk menghafal setiap goresan tinta dan setiap bentuk kertas yang ditulisinya. Kertas-kertas kecil yang tadi sengaja Jimin potong tak beraturan membuat sudut kertas yang satu berbeda dengan sudut lainnya. Ingatan Taehyung yang diluar batas normal jadi semakin mudah mengingat semuanya.

"Nah! Semuanyaaaa!"teriak Seokjin bertepuk tangan cukup keras, membuat semua yang di sekelilingnya mulai berhenti melakukan apapun dan memperhatikan Seokjin dengan baik, "kita mulai pembagian kamar yaaa!"

"Neeee!"

"Satu kamar dua orang! Yang nomornya sama berarti sekamar, okay?"

"Siiip!"

Seokjin mulai menghampiri semuanya satu persatu menjajakan pouch hitam berisi lipatan kertas yang ia tulisi tadi, "jangan dibuka dulu! Kita sama-sama membukanya!"

Yoongi mengambil satu, Hoseok mengambil juga, tanpa tahu sepasang mata langsung meneliti dengan baik apa yang diambil mereka.

"315, 303,"gumam Taehyung yakin. Lalu matanya liar mematai semua kertas yang ada, bahkan pada genggamannya sendiri dan genggaman Jimin.

Tepat setelah orang terakhir yang mengambil lot, Taehyung berseru, "tukeran yuuuuk! Biar seru!"semangatnya tersenyum kotak.

Semuanya terdiam lalu mengangguk setuju.

Taehyung semakin tersenyum, "tukar dengan Junghan,"bisiknya pada Jimin setelah Hoseok dan Yoongi saling menukar kertas.

"Ou, oke!"angguk Jimin bergegas menghampiri Junghan. Lalu kembali ke Taehyung dengan lipatan kertas berisi nomor yang sama dengan Yoongi.

.

"Jangan terlalu kikuk, okay?"

"Ne."

"Kau harus mentraktirku minum besok-besok."

"Sip! Sekali lagi, gomawwooooo~"Jimin menghambur memeluk Taehyung, mengelus-elus manja pipi Taehyung dengan pipinya, "aku mencintaimu ~ "

"Iya, iya..."pasrah Taehyung menatap jengah, "nah,"ujarnya sebelum Jimin membuka pintu, "aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Hm?"

Taehyung melihat sekitar, hanya mereka berdua yang masih sibuk berbincang di luar kamar. Jadi ia tak perlu mendekatkan mulutnya untuk telinga Jimin.

"Aku sempat melihat penghuni kamar 301?"

"Hha? Kau ini memang benar-benar selalu kurang kerjaan. Lalu?"

"Dia memiliki tato di tengkuknya lho."

"Jinjja? Waw, kuakui matamu itu luar biasa sekali, Tae. Lalu?"

"Aku pernah baca sebuah artikel, tato yang ia miliki itu, sama dengan tato yang dimiliki oleh seorang Bos Mafia."

"Hha?"

"Sindikatnya sudah dihapuskan lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih."

"Hooo. Kau mulai ketakutan Tuan Park."

"Ani,"geleng Jimin cepat.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa di tempat kau menginap ini, ada seorang mantan bos mafia-"

"Berisik! Kau ingin aku bermimpi buruk heoh!"

"Memang iya,"angguk Taehyung sok bangga, "kau jadi tak perlu repot-repot berakting kan. Aku ingin agar Min Yoongi menenangkanmu. Hahaha."

"Heol, gamsahamnida!"

 **-kembali ke waktu sekarang-**

Jantung Jimin mulai berdetak normal. Meski kecemasan masih tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.

Berdiam diri lebih dari satu jam di kamar mandi, setelah suasana benar-benar hening di sekitar mereka, sekarang Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar.

Hati-hati, Yoongi yang di depan, melongokkan kepala keluar pintu kamar. Matanya menatap awas di seluruh penjuru lorong hotel lantai empat itu.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa, ayo,"ajaknya yakin pada Jimin, karena sepertinya dugaannya benar, bahwa kini para pembajak dan sandra tengah berada di restoran, begitu sayup-sayup yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Yoongi tadi.

Mereka melangkah pelan-pelan hendak menuju pintu darurat terdekat, lalu sempat terhenti dengan Jimin yang tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok penuh darah di kamar 309, kamar yang ditempati sahabat sejak SMAnya.

"Ya, Tuhan... Taetae... Hiks!"

Seketika batin Jimin terguncang dengan hebatnya.

Dengan gamang ia mendekati sosok yang berlumuran darah itu. Yang kepalanya digenangi cairan merah segar, yang kedua matanya terbuka dengan ironisnya. Napas Jimin tercekat dan mungkin dirinya akan pingsan jika saja Yoongi tidak cepat-cepat menarik lengannya.

"Kuatkan dirimu."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Yoongi. Karena dia memang bukanlah tipikal pemuda ramah dan pandai berbicara. Namun cukup meredam isakan Jimin yang akan menjadi. Air matanya memang mengalir deras, tapi bibir bawahnya digigit kuat agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Langkahnya agak tertatih kini, dibantu bergerak oleh tarikan dari tangan Yoongi.

"Hiks..."

Tak mampu, Jimin tak mampu meredam tangisannya. Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Sahabat satu-satunya. Orang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dalam kondisi seperti apapun. Orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Orang yang akhirnya bersedia untuk menemani Jimin ke sini, meski ia berasal dari klub kampus yang berbeda. Karena acara Klub Musik kali ini memang bersifat terbuka dan murni liburan.

"Hiks, seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya... hiks! Seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya..."hidung Jimin sudah memerah dengan ingus yang tak berhenti dicucut menyedihkan, "hiks...Taetae..."

"Jimin, tenanglah..."

"Hiks! Hiks... Taetae..."

"Ssst, tenang-"

DOR

Sontak keduanya terlonjak kaget. Sebuah peluru baru saja nyaris mengenai kaki Jimin.

"Shit,"umpat Yoongi langsung berlari kencang dengan tetap menarik lengan Jimin, "sudah kubilang berhenti menangis kan."

"Mian-"

DOR

"Miane..."isak Jimin tambah menjadi.

"MAU KE MANA KALIAN HHA!?"

Lantang salah satu pria di ujung lorong, berlari kencang bersamanya temannya menyusul Yoongi dan Jimin.

DOR

"Ugh!"

"Sunbae!?"

Pintu darurat terbuka. Yoongi langsung rebah karena luka tembak di perutnya.

"Shit, pergilah!"suruhnya pada Jimin yang panik melihat kaos putihnya yang penuh darah, "pergi!"

"Andwe..."lirih Jimin terduduk, kedua tangannya gemetar antara ingin memegang perut Yoongi atau tidak, "andwe..."gelengnya, "aku tak akan meninggalkan Sunbae."

"Idiot! Pergil, brengsek! Aku yakin hanya lantai ini yang dibajak!"

"Andwe..."Jimin tetap menggeleng-geleng dengan tangisannya, "aku tak mau..."

Yoongi mendecak, menarik pergelangan Jimin kuat-kuat, "pergi, brengsek,"geramnya disela-sela engahan napasnya, wajahnya semakin ia didekatkan pada wajah Jimin, "aku akan mengulur waktu."

"Aku tak mau..."

Untuk sesaat Yoongi memicing erat, lalu menatap lekat kedua mata Jimin, "kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Jimin cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, "ne..."

"Karena itu pergilah."

"Eh-"

 _Sunbae?_

Yoongi mencium Jimin.

Melumat ranum tebal itu sesaat dan melepaskannya kembali setelah mengusapnya sebentar dengan jempolnya, "aku juga menyukaimu..."ujarnya berat semakin tersengal, "karena itu aku mohon, pergilah... aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

Jimin tak masalah jika dikatakan orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, karena susah payah akhirnya ia mampu meninggalkan Yoongi namun kini langkahnya berbalik dan memilih kembali.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar mencintai senior di klub kampusnya itu. Rasa yang semakin menguat setiap harinya, rasa yang sejak lama ingin ia utarakan. Karena itu ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tour kali ini.

Kenapa pengakuan cinta yang ia dambakan jadi seperti ini. Kenapa akhirnya Jimin tahu bahwa seseorang yang selalu ia perhatikan ternyata diam-diam juga memperhatikannya melalui kejadian menggenaskan seperti ini. Kenapa justru ciuman pertama mereka seolah jadi yang terakhir.

Kenapa-

"Sunbae!"

-tubuh Jimin tergerak untuk kembali kepada Yoongi.

.

"Waw! Waw!"

Kagum pria yang sesaat lagi menembak kepala Yoongi. Tatapannya mengejek pada sosok yang barusan menghambur memeluk targetnya itu.

"Kami tak butuh drama lho,"timpal yang satu lagi, "oh, sepertinya perlu! Hahaha. Bawa si pucat, Lee. Biar aku yang membawa si manis,"kekehnya meraih kasar lengan Jimin.

Keduanya lalu menyeret sandra mereka itu ke salah satu kamar terdekat.

Si pria yang lebih tinggi menghempaskan asal tubuh lemah Yoongi. Dan yang lebih pendek mendorong Jimin ke tempat Yoongi. Sontak Jimin tak memikirkan lecet pada lututnya lebih memperhatikan luka Yoongi yang pastinya semakin parah. Ia tak bisa nekat melawan dua pria bertubuh besar dan memiliki senapan itu. Membuat Jimin hanya bisa menangis menatapi wajah pucat Yoongi.

"Mau mati bersamaan atau satu-satu?"tanya yang tadi di panggil Lee dengan santai.

Jimin menatap tajam kedua pria bersenjata dengan matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Aigooo~ Jangan menatapku seperti itu hm."

DUAK

"ARGH!"

"Sunbae!"

"Makanya jawab, bersamaan atau satu-satu,"ulang Lee setelah menendang perut Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Jimin bersuara lebih dulu.

"Bunuh aku dulu."

"Hooo ~ Bukannya lebih romantis kalau bersamaan heoh."

"Bunuh aku dulu."

"Aigooo ~ Lee, apa Si Manis ini perlu kita bunuh juga heoh? Bawa dia ke tempat sandra yang lain saja bagaimana? Si pucat sih memang menyusahkan karena sudah tertembak."

"Dasar. Tapi, mereka sepertinya tak mau berpisah, Joon."

Joon menatap iba kepada Jimin, "aih, sepertinya benar. Nah, jadi kau yang mau mati duluan hm?"

"Ne."

"Okeh, okeh. Lee, aku saja yang tembak ya."

"Silahkan."

Jimin tersenyum lembut kepada Yoongi yang jelas-jelas memasang wajah tak terima.

[Aku tak menyesali apapun] gerak bibirnya untuk Yoongi kemudian memicing erat ketika moncong senapan sudah tertempel di pucuk kepalanya.

Jantung Jimin bergemuruh hebat. Mulutnya terkatup erat. Pejaman matanya menguat.

Sesaat lagi, sesaat lagi hidupnya akan berakhir.

Pikiran berkecamuk. Namun setidaknya ada satu hal yang ia syukuri, dirinya yang tidak akan menyaksikan kematian Yoongi. Setidaknya begitu, jika memang nyawa mereka berdua tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Biarlah dia yang lebih dulu pergi daripada sempat tersiksa meski hanya sebentar melihat-

"Happy birthday to you~"

 _Eh?_

"Happy birthday to you~"

Jimin terdiam.

"Saeng il chukka hamnidaaaa~"

Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa bahkan ada suara Taehyung kini.

"Saranghaneun Jiminieeee~"

Dengan ragu Jimin mulai berani membuka kedua matanya.

"Saeng il chukka hamnidaaaaaa~"

Sebuah kue ulang tahun tepat berada di depan wajah Jimin.

Kedua mata Jimin membulat lebar. Langsung memandang sekeliling dan mendapati kamar yang tadi hanya berisi empat orang kini penuh oleh teman-teman klubnya.

"Chukka e,"senyum Yoongi mengacak surai Jimin. Jimin yang otaknya masih berhenti berputar. Pikirannya masih terlalu sulit untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Tiup lilinnya Jiminie!"

"Tiup lilinnya~"

"Astaga,"itu Taehyung, "kau bisa tertipu dengan ini heoh,"kekehnya menarik-narik kaos Yoongi yang berlumuran darah palsu, "kau bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunmu. Haha."

"Aku melihat-"

Sadar. Jimin akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sontak ia memberengut. Menatap tajam kedua mata Taehyung, "siapa yang merencanakan ini?"tanyanya menekan namun masih sedikit terisak.

Taehyung menunjuk Yoongi. Lalu tatapan tajam Jimin beralih untuk Yoongi.

"Sunbae yang merencanakan ini?"

"Well..."

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yoongi. Jimin menamparnya, Jimin yang berwajah menahan amarah, terisak kesal memandanginya, "kau tahu aku hampir gila kan."

"Ani-"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Tandas Jimin memburu langkah meninggalkan kamar.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Jangan bicara denganku untuk saat ini."

"Minumlah."

Jimin bergeming, hanya ingin memandang malas kolam renang di hadapannya.

Pria yang menyodorkan sekaleng minuman hangat untuknya itu menghela napas sarat akan rasa bersalah dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Lagi, Jimin hanya membalas dengan rengutan di bibirnya tanpa etensi sedikitpun untuk Yoongi.

"Kalau yang namanya kejutan, memang harus benar-benar sesuatu yang mengejutkan kan."

"Heol!"desah Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kini?"

Akhirnya Yoongi menemukan kata-kata yang membuat Jimin berkeinginan untuk melihatnya. Sekedar melirik dengan tatapan yang sedikit kaget lalu berpikir cukup keras.

"Iya kan,"sambung Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukai Sunbae lagi."

"Hei, hei. Hahahaha."

"Aku serius!"

"Jimin."

"Ap-"

Membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, Yoongi lalu tersenyum tampan. Senyumannya itu semakin lebar mendapati raut wajah Jimin yang salah tingkah, malu-malu, sok-sok kesal tapi tidak ingin berpaling darinya.

"Sarang he, Jimin. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Mood Jimin akhirnya kembali seperti semula, ia menunduk dalam dengan pipi kemerahan, "ne..."cicitnya menggemaskan.

Yoongi jadi tergelak puas, mencium singkat bibir Jimin kemudian menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka dengan senang.

"Mohon kerja samanya, haha."

"Ne..."

.

.

Happy Birthday to Irmasshi ^^

Ga tau mau ngasih apa, jadi kasih FF aja kkkkkkk

Btw, ulang tahun kita sama kan ya hehe~ jadi ini juga hadiah untuk diri saya sendiri kkkkk

Semoga Irmasshi terhibur!

Maaf ya kalau ga bagus...

Tanjoubi omedetouuuuuuuuuu!

.

.

01.08.2016, Ganto.


End file.
